London the Blue Taxi
London the Blue Taxi is a Theodore Tugboat episode. Overview London the Blue Taxi from the Big Garage visits the Big Harbor. There, he meets Theodore, Lucy, Emily, Foduck, Hank and George. Theodore gives London a tour of the Harbour. But when a big fog rolls in, they got seperated! Will London ever find his way back to Theodore? Plot The tugboats wake up on a bright sunny day. the Dispatcher announces that a new vehical will be coming to the harbor. George asks if the new vehical will be a boy or a girl and the Dispatcher says that the vehical will be a boy. Hank asks if the new boy vehical can go on land or sea and the Dispatcher says that he can go on land and adds by saying that the new boy vehical is a taxi. Foduck asks his name and the Dispatcher says that the taxi's name is London. Emily asks what color London is and the Dispatchers says that London is blue. Lucy gets excited and wants to meet him. The tugs are soon getting everything and everyone ready for London's arrival. The next morning, London the new blue boy taxi arrives. All the ships around the harbor greet him with a warm smile. London is so busy saying hello to everyone, that he bumps into Digby. Digby is cross and warns London to be careful. London says sorry and rolls away. But before he leaves, Digby says sorry for being stern and greets London with a big warm smile. On his way to the Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company Dock, London meets Theodore and Lucy, who are moving Shelburne the Big Sea Barge. Once London blows his horn, Theodore and Lucy notice him. Theodore says hi and so does Lucy. London asks if it's always this busy in the Big Harbor. Theodore says yes and decides to give London a tour of the harbour. London agrees to this because he likes being given tours around new places. Later that day, Theodore takes London to meet Rebecca the re-search vessel and Thomas the Tank Engine. Rebecca and Thomas are delighted to meet London. Before they leave, Rebecca says she has a surprise for London. London wonders what the surprise is and Rebecca kisses him on the cheek and London blushes, thinking he is in love with Rebecca. Later on, a thick fog rolls and London wanders off in the wrong direction while Theodore goes in the right one. Back at the Great Ocean Dock, the tugs are worried about London, Including Theodore. He takes Northumberland the submarine, Pearl and Petra the pilot boats, and Foduck to help find him. Meanwhile, poor London is really lost and has find his own way back to Theodore. Eventually he remembers how, Theodore told London that the only way to find your way back to someone is to follow your own footsteps, so he does. Eventually, Theodore and London are back together. At the Great Ocean Dock, Theodore introduces Lodon to the other tugs. Just before going to sleep, London tells Theodore that he was right about following your own footsteps to find your way back to someone. Theodore thanks London for remembering and they both fall asleep but before London shuts his eyes, he stares at the moon as it's white light reminds him of Rebecca and he blushes once more before falling asleep. Trivia *London the Blue Taxi from Taxi Town is introduced.